Crushen
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Nico has a crush on Thalia...and wont admitt it. Based on the song Crush by David Archuleta. Thalico, rating just to be safe. Nico's POV!
1. Movies, Popcorn, M&Ms,And Percy

**Yes, yes another Thalico, and yes I should be doing my homework right now but Algebra can wait! This idea came to me randomly in Science Class! Ha-ha, Thanks and please Review!**

**I know I should be writing my sucky year with Travis Stoll but….yeah**** I needed a break**

**I dedicate this chapter to Matthew. My almost 2 day old brother, even though your not here and I never held you in my arms, I love you **

**I don't own **

**Thalia quit the hunters and Nico's about 15 now.**

**Crush by David Archuleta~~~~~**

**Nico~**

"Okay, Bye Thals"

"Bye Nikki! We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, Totally, I don't think Percy and Annabeth are coming though"

"Oh…So we will be all alone?"

"Yup,"

"Okay! See you tonight Nikki!" She said happily

I threw my phone on my bed. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I just have a normal conversation with her? I placed my hand over my heart and felt it pumping loudly against my hand. I do not like Thalia Grace. Sure she's nice and beautiful and funny and cool and sweet and an awesome fighter with nice soft lips but I do not like her! I banged my hands against the walls and started pacing back and forth. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed, I looked over to my nightstand. I picked up the small wooden frame and brought it over to look at it. Even in pictures Thalia was beautiful. In this particular picture she looked amazing (So basically like she always did) she was wearing her Camp-Half blood T-shirt with so many cuts and holes in it Chiron made her start wearing undershirts under her clothes. So there she was wearing a black T-shirt with her Camp Half blood T-shirt, jeans, and little lightening bolt earnings. She was in mid-laugh with her arms around my waist and Myself laughing also, Percy had taken the picture and was the only person who knew about my secret obsession with Thalia (Him and about the rest of the camp but Thalia of course) Thalia had given it to me as a present with a frame she made herself. I stared at the picture for a long time, getting hypnotized by her electric blue eyes (Even in a picture…Yeah) I heard a loud banging on my apartment door. I ran open to answer it and found myself looking down to the amazing Thalia Grace herself (Yeah I was taller now)

"Thalia!"

"Hey Nico" She said walking in. I shut the door and walked into the small living room with her.

"Did you pick out any movies?" Thalia asked looking at me with her amazingly blue eyes.

"I...A-" I scratched my head "I was waiting for you"

She smirked "Yeah right di Angelo, Now come on" She said walking into the kitchen.

After getting 3 bags of popcorn and a large bag of m&m's Thalia walked over to my movie shelf.

"How about…Pixar?" She looked at me with a hopeful expression.

I scrunched up my nose "Pixar? Never nailed you for a Disney fan" She laughed and brought over (What I'm guessing) a couple Pixar's.

"Okay you've got Monsters Inc, Nemo, Toy Story 1 & 2, Up and Incredibles" _When did I buy all those?_

"Monsters Inc" Thalia's favorite

"Yay! How did you know that one was my favorites?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and said "Guessed" I waked over and popped the movie into the DVD player. After I flipped through all of the trailers and previews I pressed play and the whole PIXAR Trademark came on.

I flopped back on the couch and put my arm around Thalia with out thinking. She leaned onto me but my cheeks were burning, with my heart thumping loudly. I tried my best to conceal my heavy breathing and actually went unnoticed.

"I wish monsters were that easy" Thalia commented on the scene were everyone was freaking out in the Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah, Furry with blue spots? Easy, Green one eyed thing that I drop-kick?" We mildly laughed at my lame joke and continued watching Monsters Inc, occasionally laughing at the kiddish jokes.

With Thalia snuggled in my chest, and an unlimited handful of M&M's I was in Fricken Heaven-Olympus. I looked down to Thalia and she was looking shyly up at me.

"Nikki"

"Thals"

"Have you ever thought about us?"

"What do you me 'Us'?" I actually knew perfectly what she was talking about,

"Like You and I…Together"

Just to make it difficult "We are together Thals"

She slapped her forehead "Annabeth was right, Boys are clueless" She shook her head and looked up to me again

"Nico I mean as a couple, like dating and kissing"

I turned red "Yeah, sometimes" _No like all the time_

She raised her eyebrows "You do?" She asked surprised

"Yeah…I have" I looked deeply into her electric eyes and we leaned closer together, then finally

BAM!

And no it wasn't Bam! It was such an amazing kiss that was the only word to describe it, no there was literally a BAM outside my door. Thalia and I jumped out and I got up. I walked slowly over to the door and looked outside through the peephole, it was covered up by a hand and I heard whispers outside. I quickly open the door, causing the person who was covering the peephole to fall.

"Ouch! Nico!" I heard Percy yell

"Percy!" Annabeth, Thalia, and I yelled. Percy got up groaning and punched me on the arm.

"gods we can't surprise Nico at all can we!" Annabeth asked laughing at Percy.

"Guess not, what-ka watchen?" Percy said flopping into my previous spot.

"Monsters Inc" Thalia said

"Coolio"

Hours after all the Pixar movies were done (Monsters Inc, Toy Story 2, Up, and Nemo were done it was about 4 in the morning, so I just let everyone stay over.

"Hey" Percy said coming over to me with a sleeping Annabeth in his arms (Who fell asleep half way through Up)

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for interrupting your moment, I could tell something was up as soon as I saw your face when I walked in" He half-smirked.

I shrugged "its okay, night'" I grabbed some blankets for Thalia and headed to the guess bedroom to see if Percy and Annabeth were okay. Percy had fallen asleep with his arm around Annabeth and she had her face in his chest, Almost the exact same position Thalia and I were in.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom.

"You okay?" I asked Thalia who would be sleeping in my room for the night while I rocked the couch.

"Yeah, she turned around, holding the frame that was on my nightstand "I didn't know you kept this"

I shrugged "It's my favorite picture"

She looked confused "Your favorite picture of me or yourself?" I smiled

I walked over to her, taking her head into my hands "My favorite picture of _us_" From where was I getting all of this new-gained confidence? I didn't know but suddenly Thalia took my head into her hands and pulled it forward, our lips touching softly, she tasted like when you put your tongue to a battery, but sweeter. After maybe 20 seconds of full-out making out, Thalia started pushing me onto the bed.

"Nico" She said pulling away

"Thalia" I smirked

"I love you"

"I love you too Thals" She smiled and turned over,

I never did end up going to the couch that night

**AWWW I still will have sucky year with Travis Stoll up tommaro! Thanks and Please Review!**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. Morning Eggs

**Yeah I know you probably all hate me…I don't blame you, I wrote this on my mom's computer, I'm going to try to write a sucky school year w/ Travis Stoll**

**I don't own!**

**Crushen Chapter 2~~~**

**Nico's POV**

I rolled over; expecting to open my eyes to another lonely day of wishing the amazing Thalia Grace was my girlfriend.

Was I wrong.

I rolled over and see myself face-to-face with a sleeping Thalia. My breath caught in my throat as last nights memories came pouring in  
I kissed Thalia Grace  
I, Nico di Angelo kissed Thalia Grace  
I, the little boy she rescued from an evil teacher kissed bad ass fighter, ex-Artemis Lieutenant, Thalia Grace  
Me Kissed Her

My mouth, which was slightly ajar, snapped close as a large smile formed on my face. I bit my lip and slowly kissed her lightly on the cheek. I let out a shaky breath and pulled the blankets off me, careful not to disturb Thalia, and slipped out of the bed after detaching Thalia's hands from my shirt.  
I straighten my clothes and walked into the kitchen, getting ready to start breakfast. I pulled out the eggs, cooking oil, butter, cheese, and pans. I buttered the pan and cracked a few eggs in a bowl, stirring them carefully. Once I had poured the egg mixture into the pan I washed my hands, getting all of the egg goo off. I walked towards the Guest bedroom and checked on Annabeth and Percy. They were fine, the exact same potion as last night except Annabeth's face was curled into Percy's chest and Percy's chin was resting on Annabeth's head. I shut the door softly and went down the small hallway to Bianca's room, skipping over that and checking the office first.

"Bianca?" I said softly as I opened the door to reveal her staring intensely on her computer's screen  
"Hey Nico" She said sighing, shutting her laptop  
"How's Online Collage going?" I asked, eyeing her appearance.  
"Tiresome" She said, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes. "I didn't finish my paper until 7 this morning, now i already have another assignment" I sighed as she flopped down on the bed, I eyed her clock, just noticing the time.  
"You only got 3 hours of sleep?"  
"Who said anything about sleep?" I sighed and picked Bianca up, her too tired to protest. I walked out of our office and placed Bianca on the couch

"Here eat something, then you can sleep" She shook her head  
"Just get me some coffee, I need to finish my paper"  
"Bianca you need sleep! You're not a machine; you'll work yourself to death! You have straight A's, you can risk a nap"  
"But Nico!" I cut her off as I walked into the kitchen and placed he omelet onto a plate with cheese on the top. I grabbed a fork and handed it to Bianca who looked like she wanted to argue but eyed the food hungrily.  
She cut off a small piece and pulled the fork to her mouth "Oh my gods Nico this is so good!" I nodded a smirk on my face and went into the kitchen to start making the other omelets.  
I heard a small voice "Hey Bianca" I looked over to Thalia, she was in mid-yawn. She saw me looking at her from the kitchen and began walking over to me.

She was wearing her old Linkin Park t-shirt with Black pajama bottoms decorated with small little lightning bolts all over it. Her make-up from last night was far from gone, smearing in the little places where it was still lasting. Her straighten hair was now in up in a small messy bun.

Beautiful

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was about to say something cool and witty when the none-other Bianca di Angelo interrupted me.  
"Hey" She said suddenly standing beside Thalia "When did this happen?" She asked smiling. I muttered something about not being tired anymore and faced Bianca "It's your bedtime young lady" I said throwing her over my shoulder Bianca screamed, probably waking up the rest of the building

"I'm old then you!" she said as I put her down in my room, placing her on the bed.  
"Get some sleep Bianca" I said walking away  
"Wait Nico!"  
"Yeah?" I asked turning  
She smiled "Come here" She patted the small place next to her. I walked over the place and laid next to her, reminding me of the scene in Monsters Inc. Where Boo was sleeping in the Blue-Ferry thing's bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked, her eyelids already dropping.  
I smirked "Once there was a really annoying sister who wouldn't go to sleep then her very handsome-smart-epic brother made her breakfast and she fell asleep, The End" I looked over to Bianca. Sure enough she was sleeping. I got off the bed and walked into the Living room, Percy and Annabeth sitting on the couch eating there omelets.  
"Morning Nico" Annabeth said handing me a plate, Percy waved, his mouth full.  
"We finished making breakfast" Thalia said sitting next to me handing me a glass of orange juice.  
"Thanks" I said taking a bite of my omelet.  
We made small conversation throughout breakfast but mostly stayed silent. I held Thalia's hand throughout breakfast.  
"So" Annabeth said, looking at our entwined hands "Are you guys together now?"  
I looked over to Thalia then back over to Annabeth "Yeah" Again i stared intensely into Thalia's eyes "Were Together"


End file.
